Driving Lessons
by Akiban Dakuman
Summary: In which Nagisa decides to take driving lessons and drags the whole Iwatobi Swim Club with him. Also known as, 'How the Iwatobi Swim Club got banned from driving school.'


**Driving Lessons**

In which Nagisa decides to take driving lessons and drags the whole Iwatobi Swim Club with him. Also known as, 'How the Iwatobi Swim Club got banned from driving school.'

"I quit!"

The owner of _Iwatobi Driver's Ed_, Yamazaki Kaito, stared at the retreating figure of his best instructor as the said main stormed out of his office, slamming the door in the process.

Kaito didn't have any problems with his staff members resigning. He was an understanding boss who allowed his staff to enjoy life even if it meant quitting his small company. The only problem was that for the past week he had four of his most promising instructors resign.

And it all started with four kids from Iwatobi High.

Kaito groaned, deliberating whether to compromise his small staff or his pride as the owner of a driving school that could teach even the 'unteachable.' _Ah, why did I even accept those kids? _He wondered, pulling out four folders out of his file cabinet. The names: _Haruka, Tachibana Makoto, Nagisa _and _Ryuugazaki Rei _written in permanent black ink on the side – the four _worst _students he had.

**CASE #1:** RyuugazakiRei

Ryuugzaki Rei was the most theoretical among them. He learned the basic street signs and traffic rules with ease, but when it came to the _actual _driving...

The teen took a deep breath as he settled on the driver's seat. With his seatbelt in place and the mirrors checked, the next step was letting go of the brakes. So, when his sixty year old instructor coaxed him to _gently _let go of the brakes and _gently _press the acceleration, Rei managed to quickly let go of the brakes and floor the acceleration.

Everything went downhill from there. And, quite literally too.

The car accelerated in an alarming pace as they went down a slope and into the main road(Rei's foot stuck on the acceleration).

"H-hit the b-brakes!" the instructor told him. But as Rei was prepared to do so, they spotted another car approaching them in their lane. "Oh for the love of—Turn the wheel!"

Rei sharply turned the steering wheel, barely managing to dodge the incoming car. The two occupants of the car let out a sigh of relief, which was too soon considering there was an old lady crossing the street right in front of them.

_"__TURN LEFT!" _

A boy was on the streets chasing after his cat.

_"__RIGHT!"_

And then, a pregnant woman.

_"__LEFT AGAIN!" _Rei did a full turn, managing to get the car out of the huge road.

And then a wall.

_"__HIT THE BRAKES! HIT THE BRAKES!" _the instructor yelled, clutching his chest and praying to the gods.

And then a miracle happened (or at least in the eyes of the instructor who was so close to seeing his life flash before him), Rei managed to locate the brakes and stop the car a mere inches before they crashed into the wall.

The instructor was then rushed to the hospital after fainting on the spot. He quit the next day, and Yamazaki Kaito could not blame the poor fellow.

**CASE #2: **Tachibana Makoto

Makoto was the kind of sweet kid who liked to help old ladies with their groceries and provide stray cats with food. He looked like the type of person who was blessed with good karma because of the many good deed he had done in his life. So, when he told the instructor that he had bad luck with cars, the instructor just laughed it off and said he only had cold feet. ("But cars do hate Makoto," the stoic Haru said, but was blatantly ignored.)

It shouldn't have been a surprise for the instructor that once Tachibana Makoto entered the premises within a foot of the car the heavens began to darken. Nor should it have been a surprise that the car broke down several times during their test drive.

"I give up," the instructor said with a heavy sigh. "I think this car needs to be replaced." He patted the hood of the car.

"I'm so sorry!" Makoto bowed in apology.

"Nah, it's not your fault, kid." The instructor said with a wry smile, not having the heart to blame the kind young man for the car breaking down. "Can you just help me out, I need to check the engine so try to keep the hood up."

Makoto opened the hood and the instructor took a peek at the engine.

_BOOM! _

The instructor managed to escape the engine's explosion with minor burns and singed eyebrows. Makoto escaped unscathed.

And there went instructor number two.

**CASE#3: **Nanase Haruka

Nanase Haruka was the most stoic person Yamazaki Kaito had ever met. He was, unlike his other colleagues, unenthusiastic in learning how to drive and often made a side comment that he only swims free (which was pretty weird since there was no swimming pool in his driving school).

Though he looked normal (save for his lack of emotions or hobbies other than swimming [seriously, though]) he was the hardest to convince and the easiest to teach.

"Nanase-san, can we _please _get this lesson over with?" the instructor sighed, strapping on his seatbelt and motioning for his student to do so as well.

"Tch. I only sw—"

"Yeah, yeah. You only swim free," the instructor sighed, ignoring the glare from the blue haired teen. "But, think of this: if you learn how to drive, you can go to the ocean whenever you want, or the indoor pool whichever fits the season." He coaxed and grinned as he saw a glint in the young teen's eyes.

So with seatbelt strapped and mirrors checked, Haru followed the instructor's instructions as he drove smoothly down the road.

The instructor smiled smugly, feeling he had done a nearly impossible feat: teaching a _Nanase Haruka _how to drive. He leaned back and enjoyed the smooth ride, watching the scenery of Iwatobi.

The ride all the way back to the driving school would've been smooth too, if not for the instructor's big mouth and Haru, well, being Haru.

"Once you get your license, you can even drive to the beach and enjoy a nice swim—" the instructor lurched forward, thankful for strapping in his seatbelt. His eyes widened into saucers and his jaw fell to the floor as he saw where Nanase was driving – to the ocean.

By a stroke of luck (no pun intended), the instructor managed to jump out of the car, managing to coax the young Nanase to do the same before the car crashed into the ocean.

"The water did not like the car," Haruka explained when he was inquired on what happened.

The instructor in charge of Nanase Haruka filed a leave of absence. He never came back.

**CASE#4: **Hazuki Nagisa

Nagisa was the most enthusiastic of the four in taking driver's ed class. He was actually the one to convince his friends to take driver's lessons with him. So, with his enthusiasm the instructor assigned to him figured he would be easy to teach. Nagisa seemed nice too, so that was a plus.

"It's nice to meet you, Hazuki-san," the instructor smiled and shook the teen's hand. "Are you ready to test drive?"

Nagisa's amber eyes brightened. "Of course!" He said with much gusto.

"Let's get started, shall we," he motioned for Nagisa to enter the vehicle, while he took the seat next to the driver. "First, you have to put on your seatbelt and then check the mirrors if you can see the back of the car." He said, strapping on his belt and watching as the young teen did the same.

Nagisa fixed the mirrors and placed his hands on the steering wheel, taking a deep breath as if to calm his nerves. The instructor gave the 'okay' to Nagisa which meant that he could start the car. And so the teen did.

"Now, we want to do this slowly." The instructor said, "place the lever to the 'drive' position while you let your foot remain firmly on the _breaks." _He said, nodding as Nagisa did as he was told. "Now, slowly let go of the brea—"

There was a dark glint in Nagisa's eyes as he floored the gas pedal. He looked at the instructor, smirked and uttered three words: "Choo choo motherfucker."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Okay, this basically wrote itself. Hahaha, free cookies to the people who managed to spot the Easter Egg in this fic :D Anyway, I have no idea how driving school works (my dad was the one who taught me how to drive, so I'm slightly basing this fic on _that_) so I'm very sorry if some things are off.

On another note, I do not know how old citizen's in Japan are required to be to get a driver's license. But the fic just tackles driving school not the driving exam part, so it's more on the simulation.

The multi-personality of Nagisa was inspired by Thugisa in Free's parody: 50% Off (you should check it out on youtube, it's really funny).

Anyway, thank you for reading this fic. Hope you drop a review :D

**OMAKE:**

It was no surprise to the Iwatobi gang that Nagisa asked them to meet him at the bus station. And it was no surprise that the blonde was late as he could ever be.

"I wonder what's taking Nagisa so long," Rei sighed, adjusting his glasses.

"I hope he didn't get into trouble," mother-hen Makoto mumbled.

"..." Haru... well, Haru.

_Beep! Beep! _

Three heads looked up and saw a silver pick-up truck in front of the bus station. They gaped (save for Haru, who just stared) when they saw Nagisa in the driver's seat wearing a shark-like grin (So sorry Rin).

"Get in bitches, we're going on a road trip."

(Sorry guys ,I just couldn't resist).


End file.
